


Церковь дьявола

by Slytherin_Serpent



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 12:17:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Serpent/pseuds/Slytherin_Serpent
Summary: Молитв этот собор уже давно не слышит. В лесной глуши читать их некому, а путников сюда не забредает с тех самых пор, как последний из проезжавших сгинул, не добравшись до города.





	Церковь дьявола

Молитв этот собор уже давно не слышит. В лесной глуши читать их некому, а путников сюда не забредает с тех самых пор, как последний из проезжавших сгинул, не добравшись до города. Старый святой отец дрожащей рукой зажигает свечи, освещая помещение. Чтобы обойти его полностью, старику нужно не меньше получаса - медлительность сказывается.  
Топот копыт слышится отголоском прошлой жизни, когда собор был еще наполнен прихожанами. Сейчас здесь все зарастает цветами, лозой и крапивой. Ходят слухи, что нечистой силе тут привольно и уютно живется, а вот правда или нет... Черт разберет.  
Всадник останавливает коня, спрыгивает и идет внутрь. Ему бояться нечего - в сапоге спрятан серебряный нож, есть пистолет с пулями из того же металла.  
Под ногами хрустит песок, приминаются растения. Мужчина заходит внутрь, оглядываясь и останавливая свой взор на старике-священнике. И чего только болтают про это место? Вздор один.  
\- Святой отец, я бы хотел исповедаться.  
Как давно под сводом собора не звучали эти слова? Год, два, десять лет? Время здесь давно застыло, и священник только кивает, указывая на кабинку.  
Граф проходит за полог, садясь на жесткую деревянную скамью, и прикрывает глаза.  
\- Я очень грешен.  
\- Все мы грешны, сын мой, - отзывается из-за перегородки старик.  
\- Вы когда-нибудь крали? Или предавали собственную семью? - граф усмехается, не открывая глаз.  
\- Крал. Но вещи нематериальные. И раз уж ты спросил, сын мой...  
Мужчина резко открывает глаза. Голос, который слышался, кажется, везде, становится слишком уж бархатным и отнюдь не похожим на старческий тон, каким был до этого.  
\- Я забираю души, - священник отдергивает полог, касаясь неожиданно острым ногтем щеки графа. А ногтем ли? Больше похоже на коготь зверя, но ведь быть такого не может.  
\- Лжете или насмехаетесь? - аристократ насмешливо выгибает бровь, глядя на оппонента.  
\- Ничуть. Но если хочешь, сын мой, мы можем это проверить.  
Скептики легче всего ловятся на такую удочку, мужчина не становится исключением.  
\- Проверим.  
\- Тогда скажи, что даришь мне свою душу, только и всего.  
Забавно, но обряды не нужны - никаких договоров, никаких кровавых подписей, ничего. На том свете с этим разберутся. Ад - отнюдь не приятное местечко. Сколько душ туда отправилось из этой церкви? Эх, кажется, не сосчитать.  
\- Я дарю тебе свою душу.  
Слова разносятся по всему собору, отражаются эхом от стен, оглушая сказавшего. На секунду аристократ замирает, глядя за волшебным превращением старика. Сгорбленная фигура окутывается черным пламенем, оно медленно рассеивается, и на месте священника стоит высокий брюнет, который наклоняется и, усмехаясь, шепчет:  
\- Добро пожаловать в Ад.  
Когти в одно мгновение вспарывают грудь, добираясь до сердца и вырывая его. Кровь брызжет на белоснежную рубашку юного демона. О нет, он только проводник, но это доставляет неимоверное удовольствие.  
Язык мужчины скользит по запястью, слизывая кровь, а пара низших бесов тем временем ловит душу, унося ее с собой. Тело графа горит в черном пламени, не оставляя после себя даже пепла. Сердце так же сгорает в руке брюнета.  
Эта церковь давным-давно стала пристанищем слуг дьявола. Кто там говорил, что нечисти тут хорошо? Тот был стократно прав.


End file.
